Group Therapy
by AuroraLilian
Summary: After Bella's birthday, Carlisle and Bella decide to help Jasper with his Thirst. But what happens when the three bond in more ways than one? Could this be more than it seems? Carlisle/Bella/Jasper romance. don't like it don't read it. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Group Therapy

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter One

JPOV

"Alice. No. Absolutely _NOT_! Don't ask that of me. _Please_!" I begged.

"Jasper. I've SEEN it! You can do this and you'll be in total control or the Thirst! Don't you see!" Alice said excitedly. I sat down and put my head in my hands. _I really don't like this plan AT ALL!!_

"I really don't like this Alice. Not only because it's _extremely_ dangerous and a total risk if I lose control to badly. Even _if _Isabella agrees as dose Carlisle and Esme. Edward would never go for it. I feel badly about this already.._" _I said pulling on my hair.

"Soon it won't matter what Edward, Esme or even I feel about it. Carlisle is a Doctor. He can control himself. He's strong enough to help you and Bella."

"Not if I fully lose it Alice! I have human AND Vampire military train'. I can overpower Carlisle and if he stands in my way and I really want her blood.." I whisper.

"Then don't want her blood." Alice chirped happily.

"Oh, _Yes_. Because that was _so_ much help at her birthday party." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if your so sure you could get to her if you really wanted to, why didn't you get to her then? Was Emmett too strong? Was Edward really that much of a threat? _Did you really truly want her blood at the cost of her life?_" Alice said softly.

"No to all of the above. I've killed bigger stronger vampires than Emmett during the war. Edward is no match for me. I could so easily kill him in a fight. I really don't want to harm Isabella. At all. It's just her blood calls me so strongly. I've never faced this so strongly before. I was sure I had a better hold on my Thirst than this..." I said frustrated. _How could this be? Can a human be more than one vampires singer? I've never heard of that before. It almost felt like all of us were fighting the Thirst for her blood at the same time just as strongly. At least for Carlisle and I. But multiply the Thirst by seven... Damn I hate being an empath! _

"God! Fine! As long as Isabella AND Carlisle agree and know ALL the dangers I will do this. But know this. I'm not happy about putting her life in danger to try to control this Thirst." I growl at Alice.

"Yay!! Time to tell Esme." Alice said and bound downstairs. I sigh again. _What have I just done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Group Therapy

AN: Again I own nothing. I read my reviews of the first chapter and I guess it was better than I thought. I will be switching POV's quite often so please bare with me. Thank you to all who reviewed and I would love to read more of them. Oh and if you have any ideas on the store you can post them to me. I read them all and take them into consideration. Well! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Happy Reading!! MUCH LOVE!!!! oh. p.s. I don't have a beta right now so if any are interested tell me!!!

Chapter 2

CPOV

"You want us to do WHAT?!" I growled softly. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"Think of it from a Doctor's prospective. Jasper will be in control." Esme said softly from her seat by the window. We are in my office talking again.

"But a what cost? Isabella could be injured doing this. Has anyone even _asked_ her if she would be willing to do this before you all start making plans?" I sighed tiredly.

"Well not yet of course. We wanted to talk to you and Jasper first. Why worry her if you both said no?"

"Well I still don't like it. _Anything_ could happen!"

"well why don't we let Bella decide if she is a willing participant or not. I mean if she is willing to help she is more than capable to decide herself." Esme sighed.

"I will be speaking to her tomorrow about this. If she is willing I will of course help and support both he and Jasper in any way." I said calmly.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Alice smiling brightly.

"Jasper agreed as long as both Carlisle and Bella knew what was in store." Alice chirped.

"I guess I have little choice in this matter then. I will be at the ready whenever needed." I growl and leave the room slamming the door. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"Well Esme. Two down one to go. You ready for this?" Alice said grinning.

"As I will ever be. I can't believe its been a week since Bella's birthday. Will this really work Alice?" Esme asked softly.

"Of course it will. But things have to be lost to be gained. It's never easy but most things worth finding never are." Alice said sadly.

CPOV

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore. You'd think with as long as I've been walking the Earth I would be able to make some sense of a situation." I say to myself. I walk up the stairs and I see Jasper leaning on the door frame to his room.

"So, they got you too hmm?" Jasper said sadly. I could tell he was depressed.

"Guess so. Are you alright?" I ask touching his shoulder lightly.

"I'm just worried for Bella's safety. I could kill her and drain her so swiftly. I don't want to hurt her. Carlisle, what can we do?" he asked running his shaking hands through his hair. I could tell he was anything but sure or this plan coming out good. Not that I blame him. I couldn't see it any better from my point of view either.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to her somehow." I say before I walk away.

"I have to plan for two vampires and a human female to be safe someplace. I think that since we won't be trying to blend in we can be someplace warmer for Isabella's sake. It might be nice to actually see the sun without worry for a while." I said before disappearing into my upstairs den.

"I just hope this all works out..." sighed Jasper.

"We all do." I replied also sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

Group Therapy

AN: Nothing in the story but the plot and maybe some fictional characters I may make up are mine. Sadly I'm only borrowing them. *Sigh* Yes. It's quite sad isn't it? Anyway, just to let you know I still love the reviews and stuff. So keep them coming. I will be trying to make my chapters longer so bare with me a little longer please. Some quite close guesses have been coming to me about where this story is going. I'm impressed. So without further ado...

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Hey Bella! An I talk to you a minute?" Alice yelled down the hall to me. I smiled. Even after 'The Birthday That Wasn't', that's what I'm calling it anyways, Jasper was even _more _withdrawn from me. Not that we were close or anything before. But now he hardly even looks at me. He also looks like he never _Breaths _around me. _I must smell too appetizing to him. I wish there was something I could do. I mean he didn't do it on purpose. It's just instinct to drink human blood. I wonder what happened to him to make him so isolated..._

"Sure Alice. Um, hi Jasper." I said softly. He was staring at the floor. But his eyes flicked to mine for a split second before he looked away again. Then he nodded in greeting and stood stone still. _*sigh* see what I mean?_

"Can you come over after school?" Alice said excitedly.

"Sure. I mean since Edward is still _hunting_ till tomorrow, why not?" I said sighing. Anything Alice wants probably has to do with fashion or my state of dress and how unsuitable it is to her. _I have my own style! I don't need hers..._

"Great! Why don't you call Charlie and tell him and we'll take you with us!? Well gotta get to class. Bye Bella!!" she yelled and drug Jasper to class.

"Yea, uh, bye..." I said faintly. _I wonder what it is she wants to talk about that can't wait. I don't think we are talking about cloths for once..._

*After School*

"Bella! Come on let's go! We need to be home soon." Alice called from her car as I came out of the building.

"What about my truck?" I asked as I got in Alice's car.

"Jasper's gonna drive it to the house. He wants to be around you but not. This way your scent is around but not your blood." Alice chirped starting the car.

"Um, OK. But why? I mean, umm..." I said self consciously and blushing. _Why am I blushing?_

"Well. It all has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Jasper is not in full control of the Thirst. He thinks that by exposing himself to your scent it will dull your blood scent too. But the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I want to ask for your help with something." Alice said quietly.

"Well OK what is it you need help with? I mean, what can I do to help. Your a vampire and i'm only a human. There's not much I can do for you..." I sighed sadly. _I really DO want to help but what can I do?_

"Well the thing is its not for me." she said softly.

"Who is it then?" I said.

"Jasper."

"Is something wrong with him? What is it? How can I possibly help?"

"well, you see after your party I had a vision of how to help Jasper control his Thirst. At first I didn't know what I was supposed to do about it. It wasn't very clear of course. Not until recently anyways. But now that I do, well its not exactly the safest plan but its not entirely dangerous. Jasper has to be around you with minimal distraction for long periods of time. Kind of like a smoker who has a cigarette but doesn't smoke it. To tolerance test himself with you. Your blood calls to him more so than any human we've ever crossed in our years since Jasper came to be with us. But you would have to miss school. And Charlie. And the rest of us to do this. It won't be easy. Or entirely safe. But Carlisle will be there with you." Alice explained softly. _So I would have to move in with Jasper and Carlisle? That won't look good around here. Especially if I never go out or anything. And what about Esme and Alice? And even Edward?they wouldn't be able to be near us at all?_

"I don't me move into the house?_" _I ask.

"_No. _Like you, Jasper and Carlisle moving away for a while. Somewhere far away and isolated to be healed._"_

"What?! Like where?" I ask shocked._ We have to move away from everyone? What? How? Where?_

"_Esme Isle."_ Carlisle said from outside the door. I didn't know we had reached the house let alone stopped.

"I'm sorry. Am I missing something here? You want me to move to an Island somewhere with two men and not tell anyone at all where or for how long I'll be gone? Are You CRAZY! Charlie will freak out!! what about school? What about your wives? What about Edward..." I said sadly. I knew that he couldn't be told this. He would absolutely forbid it. _Well this is getting better and better..._

"Bella?" Alice asked. I didn't respond. Carlisle opened my door and took my hands in his.

"Isabella. I know this is a lot to take in, but your not obligated to do this. It's your choice. No one will try to force you to. And if you do. We will work everything out so Charlie and Edward won't worry about you." he told me running a finger softly along my jaw.

"My head hurts. Carlisle, do you have any aspirin?" I ask sighing softly with a blush. _Oh. Great. Not again.. Why am I BLUSHING?!_

"Of course. Now, come inside and we'll talk about this. Shall we?_"_ he said with a smile.

"Sure." I said getting out of the car. Carlisle held out his arm in a very old fashioned sort of way. It made me wonder how old he really was. I accepted the arm as we walked into the house with Jasper following behind us. I stop. I look over at Jasper and hold out my hand. He seems shocked that I want him close. I guess because of my birthday. He steps forward slowly and stops next to me. He slowly offers his other arm to me in a slightly less old fashioned way. I can't help it. I laugh accepting the arm as I do so.

"Your both so much alike yet so different." I giggle softly. As we continue towards Carlisle's office.

"I guess we are Isabella. Is that a problem?" Jasper asks quietly.

"No, just a surprise. Thats all." I said as the door closed so we could discuss all this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Group Therapy

**AN:Today I was talking to my friend about this story. Her man thinks I'm Twisted now because of whats coming in later chapters. I happen to like how things turn out but there are a LOT of twists and turns coming up. Also, a lot of alter net couples because I still like my twilight friends in the story. So they will HAVE to end up with SOMEONE. So once again I own nothing of twilight. But I like writing about it. I'm so glad the author is a good sport. Happy Hunting!!**

**Chapter 4**

**No Ones POV**

The office door closes behind the three softly. Both Carlisle and Jasper let Bella sit down before taking a seat themselves around Carlisle's desk.

"So, who goes first?" Bella said.

"How about we all just talk? What are you worried about Isabella?" Carlisle said gazing intently at her. Jasper glanced at Carlisle then looked at Bella.

"Well, what about our significant others? Esme, Alice and Edward? What about Charlie? What do I tell him? 'Oh, yea. By the way Charlie I'm moving in with two married men on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. But don't worry. They don't bite much.'" she said standing to pace. As soon as she stood so did Carlisle and Jasper. She looked confused for a second before remembering that Carlisle was turned in the 1640's and Jasper in 1863.

"Well, as for Esme and Alice, they understand what we are trying to do. If you decide to help we will find a way to tell Edward later. As for Charlie, there are many things we could tell him. And you can still call on o cation. Just not often. But for everyone involved, we should really not have too much outside contact. As little as possible." Carlisle said coming to stand in front of Bella. Jasper nodded.

"Like what? I really wouldn't want Charlie to worry about me. I mean, anymore than he already does."

"You are being accepted to a very prestiges college in the Brazilian rain forest. Very secretive school." Jasper said standing at the corner of the desk looking at the bookcase.

"There is actually a college in a rain forest in Brazil?" Bella said softly confused. Carlisle chuckled softly taking Bella's left hand in both of his.

"No, Sweet Isabella. There's not. But Charlie doesn't know that. It's quite easy to forge a fake acceptance letter and website for the school. Plus, as long as you when call to check in you talk about college life it would be real enough for Charlie." Carlisle said smiling softly and rubbing his thumb over Bella's hand.

"Oh, Um, OK. I guess. But Esme..." Bella said.

"That's a story for later. How about we discuss other things. Are you interested in helping us? I understand if you not. We're asking you to put your own life on hold and in danger. But we really do need an answer." Carlisle asked softly. She opened her mouth to answer but Jasper stepped forward cutting her off. He was staring at her intently.

"Um. Jasper? Are you OK?" she said tentatively. Jasper stepped in front of her and took her right hand in both of his. He concentrated on her heartbeat and feelings.

"Isabella. I really want you to think about this. It really is very dangerous and I don't want you to think otherwise. I don't want to hurt you again. I'm at fault for everything on your birthday. What happened was unacceptable. I could react just as badly or worse on the isle with you and Carlisle. I would secede next time. Whether you agree or not, I want you to know the dangers." Jasper said turning over Bella's hand and leaned over her wrist. He breathed in and hissed softly, "It would be really nice to not want to eat you for once."

"Jasper. My birthday wasn't your fault. I'm the one so incompetent I can't even open a present without injuring myself." She said trying to take back her hands. But both men tightened their grips slightly. She looked up at them from beneath her hair. Jasper felt a wave of embarrassment and shame from her and Carlisle saw her gazing back at both of them shifting her weight softly.

"Miss Isabella. You should never feel ashamed or embarrassed about bein' yourself. It's a part of who you are. Never try to change who you are for anyone." Jasper said with his smooth southern voice heavy with calm.

"_Isabella. _Never be afraid to be who you are. Always hold your chin high and back straight. You are a beautiful being _la mia stella. _Never think different." Carlisle said in a deep Italian accent. Bella blushed bright red again. Again she tried to say something put nothing came out.

Suddenly the office door burst open to reveal Alice. She smiled brightly at the three of then and said, "Well? Are you beings going to make up your minds this century or what? We have plans to put into action!" Bella smiled softly at Jasper and Carlisle before turning to Alice again.

"Well, Alice. I guess you do get your desire today."

"What? I have no idea what you mean Bella." she said shocked. Bella let go of Jasper and Carlisle and walked towards the door.

"Well then. I guess that while Jasper and Carlisle create my School from scratch I'll got shopping for a summer wardrobe by myself then." Bella replied smirking and walking to the front door.

"Oh no you don't!! What would you know about clothes anyways." Alice replied jumping at the chance to play Bella Barbie.

"Wait. So is this a yes to helping Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Of course I'm helping Jasper. There was never a maybe in that question. Just some finer details that needed to be fixed for my mental health. Like Charlie. Oh and don't forget to tell Charlie that the college needs my immediately so it won't be suspicious." Bella said getting into the car with Alice.

"OK. Jasper, get your laptop and design a website for the college. I'll get to work on the letter and cover story and final plans." Carlisle said as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Consider it done. It will be up and running in an hour." Jasper said leaving the office to get the computer.

"Charlie? Yes, it's Carlisle. I have some great news for you..." Carlisle said into the phone.

*With Alice and Bella*

BPOV

"Do you know how long we'll be gone Alice?" I asked softly.

"Nope! But you will be so well dressed you won't mind at all." she chirped as she sped down the road towards Port Angeles.

"Thats not what I meant. Can you tell me anything about what you've seen in your bison." Bella asked ignoring the speeding scenery.

"There's not much I can. Except that the road for the three of you will be harder than it has to be for everyone. I have seen Jasper with someone else. In love with her. And I can't see myself at all. That could mean any number of things but in all of the visions he's happy. I have to hurt Jasper to let him be truly happy with his soul mate. I love him enough to let him go. For him to heal. Esme has to do the same. And also so do you Bella. This will be hard on you I know it will but Jasper and Carlisle can help you mend your broken heart. There's so much I can see that the things I can't are blurred." Alice said softly. She was sad about letting him go but seemed determined. _I wonder what's going to happen that we all have to break from our loved ones..._

"Oh, Look! There's a great shop lets go there." Alice said killing the engine and getting out.

"Sure Alice. Whatever you want." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Group Therapy

**AN: Still I own nothing to do with Twilight. This will be a longer chapter I promise. I'm trying to get new chapters out as fast as I can since everyone likes the story. But I'm a slow typer. Also, its weird, but I already have all the major plot twists and story plots planed out. I'm just having trouble finding a believable way to get the story there. Oh well. That's life sometimes. Keep those reviews coming. I just love reading them.**

Chapter 5

CPOV

"Charlie? Yes, it's Carlisle. I have some great news for you..." Carlisle said into the phone.

"What is it?" Charlie said cautiously.

"Isabella applied for early enrollment into a college in Brazil that a friend of mine is the headmaster of. Well, the letter came here instead of your house because I was listed as a source on the application. But anyways, the news is that she's been accepted! She's the youngest ever accepted into O Colégio do Brasil (AN: The College of Brasil. Not a real college that I know of.). Isn't that fantastic!" I said sounding excited.

"Really? She didn't tell me she was applying to a College early." he replied excited.

"She probably didn't want you to get your hopes up. But its a full scholarship." I replied quietly.

"Does she know yet?" he asked.

"No. She's out with Alice right now. She just had to go shopping." I said with a small laugh.

"I will give her the letter as soon as she gets here. Do you want me to send her home afterwards?" I asked. _I'll have to teach her how to lie efficiently. Charlie has to believe this story I'm telling him._

"Well, I'll be at the station late tonight. Can she stay there tonight? I really don't want her here alone." he asked me cautiously. _Like he needs to ask that. Of course she's always welcome here._

"Sure Charlie. She's always welcome here. She can stay with Alice." I said calmly. _This is going very well._

"When does it say she has to go by?" he said softly.

"Well, actually, I have to bring her to the school as soon as possible. Jasper goes there also so she would know at lest one person. And I have to take him there too." I said cautiously.

"Why!!" Charlie shouted.

"Administration. I have to check them in, get their shots, schedule them housing. Charlie, do you know that there is a lot to do for overseas living?" I asked gently.

"And besides, Isabella was the one who applied. She really wants to go. I feel it's my duty to get her settled. It's not the first time I've done this and it won't be the last most likely." I reminded him.

"Yes I know. I get it. Alright Carlisle. I'll trust you. But she has to call as often as she can. I'm going to miss my little girl." he said sadly.

"We could swing by and see you on the way out Charlie. She really wouldn't want to leave you without saying goodbye." I reminded him.

"Sure. Thanks Carlisle. For everything." he said relived.

"Your welcome. I have to go pack and call the girls and tel them to come back so Isabella can pack before we leave."

"Alright. Goodbye." he said.

"Farewell Charlie." I replied before I hung up. _Thank god thats over. Now to call my private jet ready and get packed. And the boat. _

"I take it he took it well?" Esme asked from the door.

"Yes. All set on that end. Now I have to get the jet, packed, and leave before Edward returns. I really can't think of another way around telling him." I replied pulling on my hair.

"Why don't you have Bella write him a letter and leave the 'acceptance letter' within explaining that she had to leave as soon as possible?" Esme replied.

"Thats a great idea. We'll do that. Now more calls." I said as I picked up the phone to call the airport.

"Carlisle, here's the letter you need for the college." Jasper said entering the office. "Did I interrupt something? All these emotions..."

"No. no, I was just leaving." Esme said leaving the room quickly.

"I wonder why she feels guilty? And sad." Jasper muttered handing me the letter.

"I don't know either. Jasper call he girls back soon. We need to leave ASAP. Preferably before Edward gets back. And Isabella needs to write a letter to him explaining what I tel her to write. Hurry." I said as I pick up my phone again. Jasper nodded and got out his phone to call.

"Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen and I need my jet filled up and ready within the next two hours."

JPOV

"Alice, you and Isabella need to return home as soon as possible. Carlisle has already dealt with Charlie and we leave in about two hours." I said quickly.

"But Jazzy! We barely got any shopping done!" Alice whined.

"Yes we did! I will never wear all these cloths Alice! I will be on an Island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean! Why do I need stilettos for SAND! I can't even stand in them!" Isabella yelled in the background.

"Fine! Alright. We're coming home. You guys are no fun at all..." Alice muttered and hung up.

"Well that was interesting." I said to myself.

"Alright. Jets ready, Isabella's ready, Charlie's taken care of, all thats left is to pack." Carlisle said from the door.

"Correction. You need to pack. Alice has already paced for me." I said grinning.

"Alright." he said walking toward the stairs.

"Your packed too. Alice did yours too. And our stuff is already in your car. All we need is Isabella and her stuff and her letter." I said quietly.

"Well, then now we wait. We should hunt before we go. We will be on the plane a long while and then a boat." Carlisle said walking towards the door. I followed.

"Lets Hunt." I said.

BPOV

"Well, here we go guys. You ready?" I said setting down the letter to Edward and the college acceptance letter.

"Yes lets go please, we still have to get to your fathers office before we leave." Carlisle said holding out his arm. I sighed. _This again. I don't think I'll ever get use to it._

"Alright. Lets go then." I sighed.

"I'll miss you little sister!!!" Emmett bellowed squeezing the air out of me.

"Em, can't.. breath..." I wheezed.

"Opps! Sorry little sis." he said rubbing his neck. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too Emmett. Bye Rosalie." I say.

"Yea, bye." she replied. _OK. I guess she still doesn't like me._

"OK lets go." I said as I got into the car and we pulled away.

We pulled up at the station house quickly.

"Be right back." I said hopping out. I ran into the office and stopped in the doorway.

"Oh Charlie! Come give your College bound daughter a hug!!" I yelled with as much excitement as I could.

"Bella! I'm going to miss you so much while your gone! You had better call me Missy." dad said hugging me tightly.

"Of Course Dad. I'll call as much as possible." I replied softly.

"Oh but I really need to hurry. Our plane leaves soon. I'll miss you! I promise to call as soon as I get there." I promised.

"Good. Now go be brilliant!" he smiled.

"I will. Love you!"

"yea yea. Love you too. Now go."eh said smiling.

I ran and got back into the car and off to the airport we went. When we got there, we got onto the jet and strapped up. Our luggage was loaded by the flight crew and in less than 20 minutes we were in the air.

"when we get there I have to call Charlie." I said quietly.

"Well of course. But then its a good rest then we will talk about the plan and what we are going to do." Carlisle said.

"Yes, sir!" both Jasper and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

**AN:next chapter will start with the landing of the plane. It also may take a while to write because my four year old daughter is sick right now. So bare with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Group Therapy

AN: Still own nothing except the Idea for the story. My baby is getting better so here's the next chapter. Oh, I'm so excited!! Read on!! Oh! P.S. I would like to thank my friend Misty AKA Twilight Bitch for all her help. I get confused on some facts from the story and she helps me! Isn't that Great!? Anyways, sorry. Continue.

Chapter 6

BPOV

As the plane was landing I leaned over Carlisle to see out the window at the ocean.

"Beautiful. It's so nice." I said in awe looking back over my shoulder at Jasper and Carlisle. Suddenly the feel of Carlisle's breath on my exposed shoulder reminded me that Alice dressed me before I left the house. I was wearing a tank top and a short black skirt with boots almost knee high. I did have a long coat on over it but the jet was hot so I took it off shortly after take off. _Oh Damn. My ass is in the air and I'm practically in Carlisle's lap! God. Can it get any worse?_

The plane then decided to touch down with a jerk and I fell onto a very soft floor of the very roomy plane. But that's not the worst of it. _No_. I had to land flat on my ass leaning on my hands to catch myself. My skirt flew up as I fell and legs apart. And, of course, they look at me to see if I'm alright. So now, to my embarrassment, they are indirectly looking up my skirt at my thong that Alice said I just _HAD_ to wear to avoid the lines in my outfit. I was the brightest red I think I have ever been in my _LIFE_.

"Um, could you not stare at me anymore please? I think I'm red enough as it is." I say quietly. They look back at me with dark eyes. I pull my skirt back down slowly avoiding eye contact.

"Più attraenti..." Carlisle said softly in a heavy Italian accent.

"So sexy Darlin'." Jasper gasped so softly only Carlisle would hear it. But I understood.

The plane cutting off pulled everyone back to earth. I stood up quickly and brushed off my skirt.

"What do you say we get off this plane, hmm?" I say looking anywhere but them.

"Of course _la mia stella. _Let us depart." Carlisle said offering me his arm.

"Let's go see the water Darlin'." Jasper said with a tight smile. _Aww, their still being gentlemen after staring up my skirt. How funny. _I thought with a small smirk.

"Kay!" I reply running to the door. Carlisle opens the door and lets Jasper out first. I follow him and trip over the ledge because I'm still embarrassed. Carlisle catches me by my waist and pulls me back up against him.

"Careful now. Don't need you injured before we get to the Isle now do we?" he said into my ear. I shook my head no blushing red again. _Great. Klutz Bella strikes again. Damn sexy vampires... _ _Did I just think Jasper and Carlisle were sexy?!_

I pulled myself back up quickly. "Sorry Carlisle. I'm just excited to see the isle were going to. I can't wait!" I said quickly and bounced towards Jasper.

"Shall we?" they both asked me together.

"Sure! I've never been on a boat before. Well or a private Isle either." I replied laughing.

With Jasper on one side and Carlisle on the other we got on the boat to our new home for a while.

^_^ (AN: _he he_ now that they are going to the Isle we will go back to see what _Edward_ thinks about that _letter_. _Shall we?_ )

ED POV

_I wonder where everyone is? I thought for sure Bella would be here. She wasn't at her house or school so where is she? _I thought as I walked around my house.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" I called lightly at the door. I heard noise upstairs. I went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh, Edward! Your home! I'm so happy to see you. But Bella left something in your room on your desk. She told me to tell you when got home." Alice said bouncing around. I hugged her and ran to my room. On my desk was two letters. One was a College acceptance letter. The other was from Bella. I opened her letter and read it.

"_Dear Edward,_

If your reading this that means I'm not here to tell you this. And I'm sorry I'm not. I got accepted into an awesome college early! I'm so_ excited_!! Well, any ways I had to leave right away to get in. I'm already on my way there now if your reading this. I'll call you as soon as I possibly can. Have Fun while I'm gone!

_Yours,_

_Bella"_

I sat down heavily in my chair. _She's gone? Already? She didn't wait to tell me first? She's suppose to ask me first. She belongs to me.. _I thought frustrated.

"Alice! How long has she been gone? I need to talk to her." I called down the hall.

"Since last night. She's probably already at the school. But with the time changed and jet lag..." Alice trailed off. "Well, I'm going hunting! See ya!" she said then sprinted out the door.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me she was applying to this school. We would have applied together. I wonder why Alice didn't tell me she Seen this?" I said out loud.

"My visions are subjective to decisions! She must have done it on a whim!" she yelled before she was out of hearing range.

_Damn! Now I just have to wait around to find out why till she calls! Why would she apply somewhere I can't follow her to. She knows Brazil is very sunny. Almost all the time. Is she trying to tell me she wants to move on. Or that I should fight to keep her? I'm so confused. _I think as I sit at my desk staring out into the forest outside my window. _I guess I just wait then..._

_{Back to Carlisle, Bella and Jasper.}

CPOV

"Oh! Look at the water! And the Isle! Its beautiful!" Isabella said in aww. I really don't know how to act right now. I mean on the plane she was almost in my lap. I'm sure she didn't realizes but her hand was on my thigh! Then we landed and she fell and both Jasper and I saw what she was wearing under her skirt. _Or rather not wearing. That scrap of material wasn't considered underwear. It was __**Lingerie**__. She really did present a most alluring site. Just as I told her in Italian. If Jasper and I weren't half the gentlemen we were brought up to be in our time we wouldn't have left that plane for hours. And were all involved with someone! What would Alice and Esme say! And don't even think about Edward... _I thought with a shudder. To say Edward would be most unpleased would be the biggest understatement ever. He would try to kill us.

As the boat landed on the Isle's shore and she ran out I couldn't help but stare at her ass as it swayed as she ran. I glanced at Jasper to see him doing the same. We couldn't help it. It was like now that we knew what was there we had to catch another glimpse. _I'm awful... I'm so going to hell for this._

She ran forward to the edge of the water and took a deep breath. That only brought attention to her breasts. _Why an I so sexually frustrated! Well Jasper is too but still! This isn't right..._

"Come see this! It's beautiful..." she sighed. Jasper ran a hand threw his hair agitatedly.

"You sure are." he mumbled sighing in frustration.

"Be careful Isabella. We wouldn't want you to fall in." I called to her. _Although, the picture you would present wet... _I shook me head. _No! I mustn't think these things of Isabella! I have a wife at home..._

Jasper and I got all the luggage out and carried it to the car to go to the house. It was on the far side of the Isle so that if anyone came around we could get to shelter before being seen. Not that many knew about the Isle anyways. But better safe than sorry.

"Come along Miss Isabella! We need to be going to get settled in now!" Jasper called to her.

"Coming!" she yelled happily. She turned towards us and ran to the car we were by. She laughed softly.

"I'll have to get use to seeing you guys in the sun. You sparkle!" she said with a giggle.

"That we do _la mia stella. _That we do..." I said with a sigh holding open her door. She got in with a smile.

"You like saying things I can't understand. Don't you Carlisle?" she asked with a grin.

"Perhaps. But if you would like to inquire about them all you need do is ask, my sweet." I said softly with a smile.

"Then perhaps I will Carlisle." she said smiling. I grinned.

"I look forward to it." I replied closing her door and getting into the car.

As we drove threw the dense small forest she marveled at everything we pasted.

"Oh look! A parrot! And over there is a Macaw! So pretty!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, there are many types of rare birds on the Isle. It doubles as an Exotic Bird Preserve." I say quietly back to her. She miles brightly.

"This is just beautiful. I love it here already!" she said smiling.

"Good, my sweet. Because we will be here for quite some time." I replied as we pulled up to the house. _Jasper has been very quote threw out the ride. I wonder why..._

"_Carlisle! Your home is gorgeous!"_ she breathed softly.

"Yes. It has been around quite some time now. I forget how good it is to get away to it sometimes." I replied pulling up th the house. I turn off the car as Jasper gets out and opens Isabella's door for her. She steps out and smiles at Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper." she said kissing his cheek softly and walks up the stairs to the house. I grin.

_Well, this should be interesting..._

JPOV

So here we are. On Esme Isle. Alone. Why does this make me nervous? I've been lone with Isabella before right? When on the run from James. OK, well Alice was there. But Carlisle is here now. So, why am I nervous? _Because, he and I both now know whats under her skirt. And we both liked it. I could tell by the way Carlisle spoke Italian and my body wanted to cover hers in the cabin of that plane._ So I was quite all the way here. And what happens? _She kisses my cheek! _Yes it was just a peck. But combined that with the tension already in place from her body...

"Are you alright Jasper? You've been very quiet lately." Carlisle asked softly as we carried in the bags.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tense." I answer ducking my head to get the next bag. Isabella gets to it first.

"Tense? I could help you. I know some good techniques for relaxation. My mom made me take some classes." she asked innocently. _I bet you could help me..._ I thought in frustration.

"Um, no. Thats alright." I say getting the bag from her.

"Now where are we putting who?" I ask Carlisle.

"I think we should all be on the same floor. So lets go up to the second floor." he said walking into the house. I followed. Isabella walked beside me.

"Well, if you change you mind about my help then let me know. I brought my relaxation oils just in case." she said following Carlisle in. Carlisle and I both groaned inaudibly. _She has oils?! Oh lord. What am I going to do?_

"That goes for you too Carlisle. I want to find a way to pay you back. This is like a vacation to my. A private Isle, beautiful scenery, gorgeous house and wonderful company! Its amazing." she said in excitement. _I know a way you could repay us... No! Jasper stop thinking like that! You have a wife! Isabella is Alice's best friend! What am I to do?! _I thought to myself as I set Isabella's bags in her room.

"Have a good rest then we'll talk more." Carlisle said walking out with me right behind him.

"I need to hunt. Want to come with me Carlisle?" I ask. I really need to get out of her presents for a while.

"Sure. I need to feed too. See you later Isabella, my sweet." he said bowing before leaving. I walk to her and take her hand and softly place a kiss on the back of it.

"Rest well, Miss Isabella." I say before I leave the room.

"Goodbye..." she sighs.

_I think this might pose a problem..._

**AN: **Yay! Next chapter starts with Alice's POV from her hunt. Also bringing in a new character! Any guesses who?


	7. Chapter 7

Group Therapy

AN: still I own nothing but the plot. So this chapter is going to expose some kinda twisted ideas of mine. Just as a heads up, we're gonna find out why Esme and Alice are acting this way! Also, some faces from what Alice has "Seen" but not everything yet. Its coming though. Plus. My new people!! I think my plot is twisted and thats saying something. Any who. On with the story!!

Chapter 7

APOV

_Why does everything have to be so messed up? _I thought while I was running into the forest to hunt. Of course I had to keep just outside the boundary of the REZ. But thats OK. As long as I'm on my side...

I take down two deer and then I sit to think in a low tree branch. _I wonder how it will all turn out? To many undecided minds to read clearly. No even mine. Thats weird. All I get is a void when I look into my future. I don't know why but it's frustrating! _As I sit there thinking I feel a fast approaching force. I concentrate hard on it to find out what it is. Then I feel it. _Werewolf..._

I look up to see a huge dark silver wolf staring me down from inside the REZ boundary. _Beautiful shade of silver... _I think in awe. _Who is that?_

I hear a low growl coming from him. He transforms into a human staying crouched. He stands slowly still glaring. "What are you doing so close to the boarder Leech?" he growled at me coming over the line. I smirked. _Lets have some fun._

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. What are you gonna do about it? I'm on the correct side. Am I not dog?" I ask flirting. _I can't help it! He's kinda cute and something is pulling me toward him. Like a tug from my chest. Its only getting stronger as he gets closer. I wonder what this is. I've never felt this before._

"Well you very close to the line. I'd rather you leave the area." he said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I? I'm not hurting anything. Whats your name?" I say with a smile. He started shaking._ He looks like he's having an inner fight..._

"Paul. What are you doing to me? Why do I feel compelled to answer your questions?" he groaned.

"I don't know Paul. This is very odd. I can't help but answer your questions too. Do you know if this has ever happened before?" I ask getting down from the tree to stand twenty-five feet from him.

"Not that I'm aware." he growled inching closer. _Twenty-two feet apart._

"Do you feel a pull right here to come closer?" I ask while putting a hand over where my heart should beat as I walk a little close. _Twenty feet._

"Yes, I do. What is it? Do you know?" he asked surprised coming a little closer unconsciously. _Eighteen feet._

"No. I have no idea what it is. But I feel it too." I say moving even closer. _Sixteen feet. _

"You do?" he asked warily. Moving forward a little more. _Thirteen feet._

"Yea. But I don't know anything about werewolves. So I have no idea what this is." I reply coming closer still. _Ten feet._

"Why do I feel like I have to be near you?" he growled in frustration again while stopping seven feet from me.

"I have no idea Paul." I say stopping five feet from him. After I said his name he shivered. _Whats that about?_

"Whats your name anyways." I asked tensely.

"Alice Cullen." I whisper. He shivered again. I frown. He moves a hand up to my face. _Damn thats hot! His skin is like fire! _

"You frowned." he said as his eyebrows came together. I nodded.

"Why do I care? Why do I feel the need to make you smile again?" he asked in confusion. I shrugged.

"What were you doing before you saw me Paul?" I asked feeling two more fast moving large wolves. _Great more... _I thought worried. _I can maybe take one but not three._ I start to back away slowly eying the direction the wolves are coming from. Paul tenses and crouches in front of me growling and shaking. _What? Is he trying to protect me? I don't understand._

I see a large black wolf with a russet wolf following behind. _Pretty. But not as nice as My Paul. Wait a minute! MY PAUL?! What the hell?_

The other wolves transform into humans again. The russet one looks familiar. But why?

"Paul! What are you doing with the Leech?" the black one asked with a growl.

"Don't call her that Sam! Her name is Alice!" Paul growled back still crouching. I look around worriedly. _Whats happening?_

"Why are you protecting the vampire? Their our enemy!" the russet one yelled.

"I don't know but back off Jacob! Your not to touch her!" Paul growled loudly bearing human teeth at the others. _Oh, thats hot! I mean. Jacob? Bella's friend?_

"Jacob Black? As in Bella's friend?" I ask in shock. _He's a werewolf? What?_

"Yea. Who are you? How do you know Bella?" he growled in anger. Paul growled too.

"Well. Isn't this a small world." I laugh softly. Paul undefenses minimally at my laugh. _Alright. This is getting crazy!_

"Alright. Do either of you know whats happening here? This is getting weird!" I say in frustration. Paul is on his feet in front of me frowning. He looks into me eyes with thought. Then his eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

"Alice..." he breathed.

"What?" I say trowing my hands up.

"I think your my Imprint." he said softly placing a hand on my cheek softly. I frown.

"Whats an Imprint?" I ask. _Maybe I should get lessons in other creatures from Carlisle._ I think.

"Its like a soul mate. Love at first site for werewolves. Once we Imprint we follow that person around forever. He's in love with you Alice..." Jacob said in aww.

"What? No. He can't be! I'm A Vampire! I don't think we even have souls. I'm Married for Christ sakes!" I say in worry. _Well at least now I know why I 'see' Jasper with Bella and Carlisle. Even though I still don't understand why Carlisle is there too._

"Um, Alice. I think you should look at Paul." Sam said worried. I looked at Paul. He was kneeling on the ground panting in pain.

"What's happening to him?" I asked anxiously.

"You just basically denied him. His heart is breaking. He's in so much psychological pain its hurting him physically. If you don't accept him he'll die of a broken heart and spirit." Sam answered.

"What? Why?"

"Werewolves only Imprint once. We don't choose them or have any choice in who it is. It just happens naturally. But if we are denied..." Sam said worriedly walking towards Paul. He tried to get up and growl. I knelt down next to him as he lost balance and fell. I put my hand on his head. He turned towards my touch. He purred painfully. I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Paul. Do you really want to be bound to me? It will only be more problems for you." I asked holding his face in my cold hands. He purred again. I looked up at Sam and Jacob. They both looked away. _Okay.. No help there. Well now I know I will have to let Jasper go._

"Paul, I accept you. If you'll have me." I say as I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed back softly. I broke it off and looked at him. His head was in my lap and he was smiling softly.

"Hey." he said with a grin. I laughed.

"Hello." I replied smiling. He lifted his head up and kissed me chastely again then got off my lap. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it and stood.

"So. What happens now?" I asked.

"Now I get to tell that Bloodsucker that poses as your Father your mine." he said with a grin. I smiled sadly.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"He's not in the country right now. Jasper isn't either." I said.

"Who's Jasper?" he asked me softly. I looked up at him.

"Um, my husband I have to divorce. I wonder how I'm going to get him the papers." I said out loud. I heard a growl. I looked at Paul.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Married?" he asked with a growl. I nodded worriedly. "Yea. For the last fifty years."

"I'll Kill Him!" Paul growled running into the forest. After he crossed the boarder he turned wolf and was gone.

"Um, What just happened?" I asked in worry.

"Paul is going to make you a widow. He thinks your husband is like a life mate to us wolves. We mate for life. He's going to free you to be with him." Jacob said smiling.

"What?! No! You have to stop him! Please! All I have to do is explain to Jasper! He doesn't have to kill anyone for me. I already told him I'd be his." I cried without tears.

"Look. Alice, you go call this husband of yours and we'll explain to Paul. I'll have Paul come to you when he's cooled down." Sam said following Paul.

"Hey, Alice? Have you seen Bella? She's not home." Jacob asked quietly.

"Um. Yea. She's with Carlisle and Jasper right now. Overseas." I said taking off back home running fast.

"What!!" Jacob roared. I smiled.

_Stage set... let the games begin Edward..._

AN: I actually added three characters instead of one. But I think is cool. Anyways, back to Esme Isle!

CPOV

_What am I going to do? Why am I feeling that way about her? I feel like I'm cheating on Esme, but I haven't done anything yet. Wait. Yet?! Where did that come from?! _I thought frantically.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said quietly from beside me.

"Yes Jasper?" I answer.

"Why are we feeling such _lust_ for Isabella?" he asked frustrated. _What?! He's feeling it too?!Oh, what did I do to deserve this? _I thought as I stopped running to look at Jasper s he stopped running too.

"What?! You too?" I asked weakly.

"I know you feel it too. I can feel you _lust_, confusion, guilt, and also your _want_ for it. Just like _me_. I want to know_ why_ we are feeling these things." he asked again. _Thats what I thought you said. Damn it! What do I tell him? "Yes. We both want to fuck you brothers girlfriend." that will go over very well. _I thought sarcastically.

"I don't know why. I also don't know what to do about it." I sigh sitting down on a boulder. I ran my hands threw my hair pulling it softly.

"Me either." he said sitting next to me on the ground dropping his head on one propped knee.

"Carlisle? I feel like a bastard. But what if we want to more than we don't?" he asked staring blankly ahead. I shook my head.

"Jasper. I feel the same way. But we are both married. Isabella is Edward's girlfriend. We can't act on these feelings..." I say trailing off. _No matter how tempting that sounds..._

"I know. But she's feeling it too. What if she acts on it?" he said softly. _Yes, what to do indeed..._

"We'll deal with that if it arises. But we just can't act on this." I replied getting up.

"Well lets hunt and get back. We still need to unpack and get settled with each other." I said and ran into the trees to hunt. After I took down my fill I returned to the edge of the forest. Jasper was already there waiting on me.

"Done already?" I asked.

"Yea. I just suggested hunting so I could get away from Isabella for a while to think. She doesn't even know that half of what she says come out as a sexual innuendo. " he said in frustration still.

"Well we'll have to calm ourselves around that." I reply walking towards the house. Jasper followed me.

"Alright. Lets go." he sighed sadly.

"come on. Lets unpack." I said opening the door. Jasper gasped lightly as he was about to walk in. I look in and gasp too. There, on the stairs, is Isabella. Bent over a trunk looking for something frustrated. And since she was still in the same clothed we left her in, we had the perfect view of her almost bare ass. _Oh, I'm going o hell..._ I was very turned on at the site of my sons girlfriend. I glanced at Jasper. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were darkening again lightly. I cough lightly to alert her of our presence.

"What are you looking for, my sweet?" I ask softly. Even to me my voice seemed thicker with lust. But she didn't notice. _Or didn't care... _She was still bent searching for something in the trunk.

"I need to find my clothes. The things in those suitcases Alice packed are NOT clothes. They are impostors of clothes. I can't walk around in those." she said tossing something over her shoulder. It landed at my feet. I looked at it. _Oh god! Yes I'm going to hell! _It was a red and black seethru night dress. Very short by the looks of it. I can;t help but picture her in it. I shake the image from my head and pick it up walking over to the trunk.

"Perhaps, doing this in your room would be more _beneficial_?" I ask softly in her ear as I put the night dress back in the trunk. She flushes bright red and stands up quickly. She laughs nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to toss that at you. But I couldn't lift the trunk and I really don't think Alice put anything I'm looking for in there." she said stepping back only to trip on the stairs and to fall. Jasper flew forward to catch her as I did the same. My arm flew around her waist to steady her as Jasper caught the rest of her body in his arms. Her eyes were tightly closed waiting for impact that would never come. I let go of her waist and Jasper got the rest of her weight.

"Isabella, _la mia stella, _open your eyes." I say in her ear softly. She shivered. Jaspers eyes darkened a little more. But not from Thirst. From _Lust. _Her eyes slowly opened to look at both of us with darker eyes than they should be. Then it hit me. _She is feeling lust! And Jasper felt hers fueling his!and I think he's projecting it to me! So going to Hell._ I thought frantically.

"_Miss Isabella_. Are you alright?" Jasper asked with a thick southern accent from all the lust floating around us.

"Oh, um, yea I think..." she said breathlessly staring at Jasper's lips. She licked her lips and Jaspers eyes followed the movement. Her eyes flicked to mine. My lust spiked as she looked at me with a small smile. Then my cell phone rang and broke the trance we all were in. I looked at the caller id to see it was Alice calling. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked hoarsely. She giggled slightly. But something was off. Like it was forced.

"I really need to talk to Jasper. It's urgent." she said sounding worried. I frowned. _What was going on?_

"Sure here." I said as Jasper set Isabella down and handed him the phone. I stepped away to give him privacy. Isabella stood next to me and put her hand in mine as we watched Jaspers face. He was frowning.

_This doesn't look like anything good. Great..._


	8. Chapter 8

Group Therapy

AN: I own only the idea's. More twists coming at you in this chapter. And yea. I like to leave ya hanging on cliff's. Its just a way to keep ya thinking. But anyways, what's awesome, is that I already got everyone in my story plotted to be with someone or other. I also am thinking of letting one of my fans have a chance to win something. What is it you ask? Its a surprise! PM me if you think you'd like to enter for it. (More details as they become available.) I wouldn't want to enter anyone that wouldn't appreciate it. Alright! On with the story!

Oh, and I have to answer some of my Awesome reviewers questions real quick. OK, well I know that Carlisle has been speaking a lot more Italian and both Jasper and Carlisle have been calling her Isabella instead of Bella. But thats just the way I'm picturing it right now. It might or might not change. And I just want people to know that this story is gonna be long as hell. I haven't even gotten into any fights scenes or real confrontations in here yet. And believe me. There will be Many of both with the way I have this planed. Anyways, anymore questions will be answered at the beginning of each chapter from either reviews or PM's unless they give away my plot. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 8

JPOV

I set Isabella down and took the phone from Carlisle. _This isn't going to be good._ I thought as I answered the phone.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Jasper! I have something I need to explain to you. I was out hunting after talking to Edward and I was sitting in a tree thinking away from the house. Well anyways, I was near the REZ when I feel a werewolf approaching." she said as I frowned. _Werewolves? This is really going to be difficult._

"Well he turned back into a human and started saying that I shouldn't be so close to the boarder and whatnot. Anyways, the point of the story is that he imprinted on me. Or, at least, thats what Sam and Jacob tell me." She explained in a rush. _What? Imprinted? What that? Whatever it is it doesn't sound like it will bode well for me._

"What? Who are Sam and Jacob? What the hell is imprinting?" I ask tightly.

"Who Imprinted on whom?" Carlisle asked tightly stepping closer with Isabella's hand in his. I look at their hands and answer, "Paul, a werewolf from the REZ, on Alice. What is imprinting?" Carlisle sighed shaking his head.

"Imprinting is like finding the other half of one's soul. When a Werewolf finds his or her Imprint, they stay with that person for as long as they live. It becomes their life to protect and love that person. It just happens. No one has any say in whom or when it happens. It just is. Like our blood lust. It just happens to be there." He answered as Isabella walked closer to me still holding Carlisle's hand.

"What do we do?" I ask. I loved Alice. I didn't want to give her up.

"There's nothing we can do. If Alice rejects him he will die of a broken spirit and heart. And if Alice has already accepted nothing at all can be done. She would already belong with Paul for as long as he lives. Even her marriage to you would be null in void so she could be with him. You really wouldn't even need to get a divorce because we change our whole life every five to seven years. Your marriage would just cease to exist. Did she accept him already?" Carlisle asked worriedly. I was worried too.

"Alice? Did you accept him?" I asked even though I was sure I already knew the answer. She didn't like seeing anyone in pain or hurt in front of her. So if he was dying in front of her because of her refusal...

"Yes..." Alice said confirming my fear. I sank to the floor. Well, I can't do anything about it now. So I will just accept it and move on.

"Alice?" I say quietly.

"Yes Jasper?" she replied just as softly and very sadly.

"I release you. You are now free to be with the wolf. I will call you later about the divorce papers. Even if we really don't need them... I do." I answer steadily staring at the floor grasping the phone tightly.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for your call then. And Jasper?" Alice asked.

"What?" I say softly.

"I want you to know that whats about to happen on the Isle is for the best. What you do with your feelings and thoughts are between you three. _No one else matters._ Don't forget that." she said cryptically and hung up. _What the hell was that about?_ I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into deep chocolate brown eyes. Isabella was knelt at my level and staring at me. She was feeling pain, understanding, caring, and small amount of pity.

"Jasper? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly staring into my eyes.

"Not right now. We have other problems. Apparently, Edward is home and found your letters. Also we need to discuss just who is this Sam and Jacob." I sigh.

"Jacob Black and Sam Uley?" Isabella asked. We stared at her questionably. She sighed and sat on the floor in front of me. But that just made her skirt rise again. _Damn that skirt! I need to be concentrating on the conversation! Net Isabella's underwear!_ I think shaking my head clear.

"All Alice said was Sam and Jacob. Do you know any others?" I ask weakly. _I'm not good at the whole gentleman thing if I keep looking at her ass and other exposed private parts!_

"On the REZ no. I only know one Jacob but I know a few Sam's. It must be who I think it is though. Sam and Jacob always run together. Why? What about Jacob and Sam?" she asked worried.

"Well, how much do you know about the legends of the REZ tribes?" Carlisle asked softly. She frowned.

"Jacob said that the 'cold ones' made a pact with the tribe that was descendants of wolves or something. But not much. Why?" she replied. I smirked. She was right. Jacob and Sam were the ones she was talking about but didn't know they were werewolves.

"Well, we can't tell you the answer. You have to come across it on your own." Carlisle said smiling.

"Like I did yours." she said flatly.

"Correct my sweet. " Carlisle replied leaning against the banister. She thought quietly for a while. Then her face brightened. Then darkened with a deep frown.

"I'm going to kill Jacob!" she muttered angrily. She pulled out her phone, from where I will never know since there were no pockets in her outfit, and hit a speed dial number. She listened for a minuet before someone answered.

"Jacob Black!! How dare you keep secrets from me!! I have never hidden anything from you yet you hide this from me!" she was quiet for a few seconds before she yelled again, "Don't you 'Now Bella' me Jacob Black! I swear! Sometimes I think some men never got common sense when they were born! I mean you keeping secrets, Edwards possessiveness to a fault and men treating my like I'm made of glass! I'm not that fragile! Yea the whole mythical creature thing with 100 times more strength than me is one thing but to purposely keep from me that your a fucking Werewolf! I can't even talk to you right now! I'll call you back later! Bye." she muttered angry and snapped the phone closed and threw it across the room. She was red from yelling but to me, and Carlisle too from the looks of it, she was even more beautiful angry.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Um, are you alright Isabella, my sweet?" Carlisle asked kneeling next to her.

"Miss Isabella. What's wrong?" I asked as I felt anger give way to hurt then sadness. I smelt tears forming. _Oh Hell! Please don't cry! I Hate crying females! _I thought frantically. I scooted closer to her and lifted her face in my hands to look at her. Carlisle sat on the other side on the floor.

"I'm suppose to be his best friend. Why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't have thought any different of him. I always told him everything about my life. Now I haven't seen him in a little while, but you don't just forget to tell your best friend about turning into a wolf on command." she asked watery. I sighed. Carlisle answered.

"Isabella, Honey. Some things are not ours to tell. I am a Vampire. But I can never just tell humans that. I would be hunted. We have a whole royal vampire family in charge to keep our existence a secret. Really your not suppose to know what we are. The only reason you do is because the Vultori don't know about you yet. If they did, they would have either forced us to turn you of kill you. We need the secret protected. Perhaps your friend is in the same position." he said quietly while running a hand from her shoulder to her wrist softly.

"Who are the Vultori?" she asked forgetting about the werewolves for the moment. I laughed silently. _So easily distracted..._

"The Vampire royal family if you will. But that can be discussed another time. If we are to start our sessions tomorrow we need to unpack and get settled tonight. If you need anything I'll be in the room on your left and Jasper on your right. I'll carry your trunk up shortly. You should rest now, my sweet." he replied as he helped her up I stood too. I kissed the back of her hand then Carlisle did the same as she nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Don't think for a second either of you are off the hook. I'll get my answers tomorrow." she said as she walked up the stairs. Carlisle and I watched as she got higher on the stairs we could see glimpses of her ass. _Damn thats hot. _I thought as we both tilted our heads slightly to the side to get a better glimpse of it.

She looked over her shoulder as she reached the top of the stairs and smiled as us before disappearing. _She didn't even relies we were watching her almost bare ass while she walked up those stairs._ I thought in amusement and lust. _Well, at least I don't feel as guilty for watching her now. Alice and I are no longer together. I'm free to play a little..._ I smiled as Carlisle and I go to our rooms to unpack.

_Tomorrow will definitely be interesting..._

CPOV

_Isabella, Jasper and I only moved on this Isle today! And already things are falling apart! Paul imprinting on Alice, Jasper and I lusting after my "son's" girlfriend and Esme is avoiding me. What else could happen today?! _I thought in frustration as opened my suitcase. There on top is a letter with my name on it. From Esme. I picked it up with a shaking hand. I slowly opened it. It read,

'My Dearest Carlisle,

I must tell you something I have felt for a while now. But whenever I'm about to tell you, I see you happy and I just can't. But I have to tell you somehow. So if this is the only way I can get it out to you I will tell you this way. I just want to apologize in advance for the pain this will cause you.

I have fallen out of love with you. I still_ love_ you, but I'm no longer _In Love_ with you. I'm sorry I have to tell you like this. But I have already fallen in love with someone else. I know in time, you will find what it is that you will not be able to live without. But that something isn't me. I hope this doesn't sound cruel to you. That is not my intention at all. I just want you to know you will move on from me. I hope we can still be friends. I feel this is what needs to be done. In your other suitcase is the paperwork. I'm sorry again.

And thank you for all the love and care you gave me to help me though the bad times along with the good.

Esme'

I opened the other case and inside was a manila folder with divorce papers in it. I picked up the folder and letter and sat on the bed. I just stared at them numb. _Divorce. She's leaving me. After everything we've been though, she's just going to move on? And she even already loves someone new! _I was angry. But more than that I was relived. Mad that she couldn't talk to me about this. Relived because... _because I am now free to flirt with my "son's" girlfriend...damn I'm going to hell. I need to take a walk. _I thought as I got up and set the papers on the desk.

As I was walking past the door I listened for Isabella's breathing. I didn't hear it from inside the room. I frowned. _Where was she? _I thought as I listened for her heart beat. It was outside. I walked to the balcony and looked out at the shore line. She sat at the edge of the water with her feet in the surf as the waves washed in. She stared into the dark water.

"She's been like that for sometime now. Is this normal for her?" Jasper asked coming to stand next to me. I glanced at him then back out.

"Can't you feel her emotions? How is she feeling? This could be normal but I'm not sure." I said quietly.

"She's calm. But also a mixture of different things I can't place. They change to quickly." he answered leaning on the railing next to me. He looked at me.

"Do you want to talk about it? I feel your sadness and self-bitterness. "

"There is no help for me Jasper. Nothing can ever make me feel OK with this situation. First Alice, then Esme and Edward still hasn't been contacted yet. He's sure to be very angry with everyone involved. Well, maybe not Isabella." I answered gazing back out at the water.

"Oh, very angry is an understatement. He will be positively furious with everyone. Only slightly with Miss Isabella. But I was asking about your feelings in general. Not about this. What happened with Esme?" He asked quietly watching the water and Isabella.

"Let's talk about everything tomorrow with Isabella. That way we can come to terms with everything first and be prepared for the morning. Come now." I say moving away from the rail.

"Come inside please Isabella. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." I called out to her. She looked up and smiled softly and nodded. She stood up and started walking to the back porch slowly.

"OK. So we will meet on the veranda at 7:30am. I just hope one of you know how to make breakfast." she said as she came inside. We both smiled.

"Of course we do. It will be ready for you when you come down. Now go rest up." Jasper said as she stopped next to us. She smiled and leaned up to kiss both of our cheeks softly.

"Goodnight." She said walking up the stairs softly.

"Goodnight Isabella." we both said quietly.

"And thats something we will be talking about tomorrow. Just to let you know." She smiled as she closed the door to her room.

_Interesting. We shall see what tomorrow holds then._

Read and Review PLEASE. I know its been FOREVER since my last post and I also know I'm gonna get some Flames for certain things. But the next chapter the real fun begins! So please don't hurt me too badly. Love Ya Lots!!


End file.
